Nathan Drake VS Alolan Persian
Nathan Drake VS Alolan Persian is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Nathan Drake of Uncharted (The sayain jedi) takes on an Alolan Persian from Pokémon (Ma19620109) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight The scene starts off at a temple. There is a golden skull that lies within the heart of the temple that is guarded very well by a strange creature, and the skull can potentially be worth $500M upon selling. We see Nathan Drake entering the final room of the temple, where the skull is located. There doesnt seem to be anything around the room suspicious nor was there anyone guarding it, as Nathan looked. Seemed like an easy treasure, right? Nathan:Well, this seems pretty easy! Nathan takes a few steps up to the golden skull... CLICK ...only for him to accidently step on a trap tile, signaling an alarm, leaving Nathan worried. Suddenly, a blur begins to leap right at him moving out of the shadows. (Cue Pokémon Sun & Moon-Totem Battle,0:00-0:03) A wild Persian (Alola) appears! It was the guardian of the treasure that appears in front of him, as it then did its cry at Nathan, which didnt sound that intimidating to him. (Cut Music) Nathan:Really!? This is the guardian? This somewhat balloon face cat? Seems pretty harmless to me! I mean, what could it po- The wild Persian used Gunk Shot! The Persian takes a loaded Trash Can out and fires it at Nathan, who barely dodges the poison type attack. (Cue Pokémon Sun & Moon-Totem Battle,0:13-0:23) Nathan:Okay... seems like I underestimated it. Seems like im forced to fight for the treasure! Nathan gets into a fighting stance, and takes out an assault rifle, aiming at the alolan version of Persian. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Song continues from 0:24-1:27) Nathan begins to start firing at the Alolan Persian, but it proceeded to dodge the bullets and run up towards the explorer to do a Fake Out, stunning him and leaving him vulnrable. It then proceeded to do Fury Swipes on Nathan, striking 5 times before using Iron Tail to smack the explorer away, lowering his defense and sending him into a wall. Nathan gets up and sees the Persian running up towards him and leaping at him, attempting a Bite, but the explorer dodges and pulls out a Shotgun to shoot it, doing some damage and pushing it back. The explorer then runs up to it, picks it up, and throws it to the wall before throwing a grenade at it, which explodes and sends it into the air. Nathan tries to fire his shotgun, but the Alolan Persian used Thunderbolt to electrocute the explorer, sending him knocked back before it proceeded to land a Slash on him, knocking him further back. It charges up a Power Gem, and fires, but Nathan took out an RPG and fired a rocket out of it straight towards the gem, canceling the blow. However, little did Nathan know, it was a distraction as he gets hit from behind by a Knock Off, knocking the RPG out of Nathans hands before using Bite to bite him in the leg, which then bites deeper to the point Nathan flinches. While its opponant was stunned, the Alolan Persian proceeded to Double Team a few times. As Nathan recovered from being flinched, he suddenly sees 6 ”clones” of his opponant being charged at him. He took out his shotgun and fired at one of the clones, but it simply went right through it. The “clone” seemingly performs Scratch, but it goes right through Nathan not doing damage. Nathan then realized its an illusion and sees all 6 “clones“ coming at him, so he takes out a machete and swings at all 6 clones in one swing just as they got close, and it has ended up hitting the real which left a cut on its face. The explorer then kicks the cat away and throws another grenade at it, which explodes and sent it to a wall, temporarily knocked out. (Cut Music) Nathan:Nows my chance for the treasure! Nathan then runs up to the golden skull treasure and quickly grabs it and stuffs it in a bag before running off, but the Alolan Persian had regained consciousness and sees Nathan running off with the golden skull, and knowing it doesnt want to let the explorer get away, it charges at him. (Cue Family Guy:Big Chickens Theme, 0:00-0:56) As Nathan was trying to run out of the temple, he sees the exit, but accidentally steps on a trap tile, blocking off the exit. Nathan:Oh crap. To make things worse, he sees his opponant running after him, who leaps at him attempting a Throat Chop to break the explorers neck, but Nathan sidesteps and kicks the cat in the chin before shooting it a few times with his pistol, but the Alolan Persian uses Protect on the remaining shots coming at it as it stayed up until Nathan runs out of bullets. He puts his empty gun away and threw a grenade at it, but the Alolan simply hit it back which hit Nathan and causing it to explode sending him into a wall and also causing him to drop the bag containing the golden skull. The cat did an Ariel Ace to Nathans face, cutting a bit of his cheek before using a Hyper Beam, but the explorer had dodged the beam in the nick of time, which made the cat recharging itself from using it, leaving it open and vulnrable. Nathan:Nows my chance! Nathan takes out his grapple hook and clings it onto the cats neck, proceeding to choke it. He held the neck for a few seconds as the Alolan Persian tried to break free, but to no avail. Eventually, it stopped struggling and it fell to the floor, dead from suffocation. (Cut Music) Nathan then released the hook and walked up to the golden skull to check it was damaged. Nathan:Not a scratch on this thing! Though, he was left in the temple since the exit is now blocked, which left him confused on how to get out of the temple. Nathan:Now, how do I get out of here? He walks off with the golden skull trying to look for an alternate exit. DBX Results (Cue Nathan Drakes Victory Theme-Uncharted 4:Nathans Theme) Nathan Drake moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights